


[Podfic] The Three Times Bruce Banner Trolled Everyone And The One Time Hulk Did.

by notbeloved07, The_Lady_smaell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce looks out for his damn team., For Science., Hulk is made of awesome., Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Readers Tags: Bruce is the best troll ever., Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Trolling, Trolling., Warning: Attempted Forced Re-living Of Mind-Control Situations, Warning: Reference to Miscarriage, warning: liberal political opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeloved07/pseuds/notbeloved07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary written by Author:</p>
<p>This is a fill for the following prompt on the avengerkink meme:</p>
<p>"Bruce is a huge troll. That's pretty much it. I just want to see Bruce totally trolling the hell out of people the Avengers dislike (paparazzi, annoying SHIELD agents, whiny government officials, etc) with totally bogus stuff about the Hulk."</p>
<p>The prompt can be found here:</p>
<p>http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=20718594</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Three Times Bruce Banner Trolled Everyone And The One Time Hulk Did.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Three Times Bruce Banner Trolled Everyone and The One Time Hulk Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517771) by [notbeloved07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeloved07/pseuds/notbeloved07). 



Tee-Hee. I had so much fun with this one, How could I resist podficcing Bruce being a troll??? The answer: I couldn't... It is seriously ALL of the awesome!! Mega apologies to Notbeloved07 for taking So. Damn. Long. To actually finish this... I'm a failatroid.

Oh and usual apologies for terrible reading, voices etc.

[MP3 Download]: <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/96z3t19s1ej93n0/Trolling.mp3>

[MP3 On Site]: 

Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did and please feel free to leave constructive criticism, feedback or any requests/ recommendations.

Alternatively you can go and tell Notbeloved07 how awesome they are here:

[Notbeloved07 Awesomeness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Notbeloved07)

Thanks again for listening.


End file.
